iDesperate Detention
by WetWriter
Summary: A long and painful detention leads to an interesting moment between Sam and Freddie.
1. Disclaimer

The following is an explanation of why I have rated this story M even though it contains no sex and very little if any profanity.

**Carly**: Sam, come on!  
><strong>Sam<strong>: Sorry, I had to pee!  
><strong>Carly<strong>: You always have to pee.  
><strong>Sam<strong>: Well, it's either that or I explode.

To a normal person that's just a funny bit of dialog. To me? It's much more interesting. I am fascinated, amused, entertained, aroused, insert your own word here, by girls/women who need to pee. The more they need to go, the better. The idea of Sam as one of those girls who always has to go creates all sorts of possibilities in my mind. The idea of Sam on the verge of "exploding"? Even better.

The story that follows is one scenario that illustrates my interest in girls who really have to go. If I haven't freaked you out too much, keep reading. If you like what you read for any reason, if you're turned on by it, find it amusing, or you're just curious to see what else I can come up with next, leave a positive review. I am allowing anonymous reviews because I understand that some people may not want to associate this particular topic with their FF account. If enough people show an interest in seeing more, I will keep posting my stories.

Now on with the show.

-WetWriter


	2. iDesperate Detention

**A/N #1:** I'm fully aware that this story won't appeal to everyone, but if you read the disclaimer at the beginning then you know what you're getting. I don't own iCarly, obviously.

–

**iDesperate Detention**

Sam Puckett was no stranger to detention. She had been forced into staying in for recess or after school since the moment she outgrew time out. At some point she got so used to the experience that she took it for granted. Sit for a while, text her friends, throw little paper balls at unsuspecting victims, take a nap until someone told her to go home. She knew many ways of passing the time. Which is why she was caught off guard one unseasonably hot spring day when she found herself stuck in a situation where no matter what she did to pass the time, the clock couldn't move fast enough.  
>The warm weather lead to the blonde teenager drink several bottles of water during the day, and a combination of not enough time and unsympathetic teachers who had long since stopped taking her word for it had prevented Sam from doing anything to rid her body of the excess liquids. Which is all a long way of saying that by the halfway point in her detention Sam had to go to the bathroom, really, really bad. Sam rarely felt regret for the various misdeeds that landed her in detention, but on this day she wished she could take back the inappropriate drawing of her teacher.<br>Looking at the clock and seeing that she had a half hour to go before her detention would be over forced Sam to swallow her pride and hope that the teacher monitoring the detention room would understand her predicament. Slowly sliding out of her chair and standing up, so as not to upset the control she had on her bladder, she made her way to the front of the class.

After getting the teacher's attention she whispered "Can I go to the bathroom?"  
>His reply wasn't totally unexpected, since Sam was well aware of the rules. "No one leaves during detention."<p>

Sam had to go pretty bad, but she wasn't yet to the point of begging. She just nodded slightly and made her way back to her seat. Looking back on the events of the day that had gotten her to this point she wondered why she hadn't gone to the restroom between classes. Sure, she would've been late, but at most she would have received a detention, which she wound up getting anyway.  
>She did her best to ignore the signals that her body was sending, taking out her PearPod she made sure the teacher wasn't looking before slipping the bud inside her ear. She hit shuffle and tried to focus on the music that began playing in her ear. At some point she absentmindedly pulled a water bottle out of her bag and drank from it. By the time her body began to protest the additional liquid she had drank half of it. She once again looked at the clock, fifteen minutes to go. Her need to empty herself was much more urgent now. She briefly considered asking again if she could go, but she knew what the answer would be. She chose to spare herself the embarrassment of being denied again, since chances are the teacher would add a lecture to his denial this time. She crossed her legs in an attempt to relieve the pressure. It helped a little, but not enough to make her remaining time in captivity pass any faster. Five more minutes ticked off the clock. Her situation was growing worse by the second. She had no choice but to ask again for permission to visit the bathroom. She hobbled up to the front of the class awkwardly, her odd movements attracting the attention of the older man behind the desk.<p>

"Yes?" He questioned, in a tone that let Sam know that he wasn't in a pleasant mood.  
>"Can I please go to the bathroom? I really have to go." Her pleading expression spelled out her urgent need.<br>The teacher glanced at the clock "There are only ten minutes left, surely a young lady your age can hold it for ten more minutes."

Sam sighed in frustration, her desire to maintain her reputation as a tough person winning out over her biological needs, she once again made her way back to her desk. The next ten minutes passed by agonizingly slowly. When she was finally released from detention she made a mad dash for the ladies room, only to find it locked. The janitor was inside cleaning it. Weighing her options she decided to begin her walk home, hoping that she would make it into the privacy of her own bathroom before she was forced to come up with plan B.

Unfortunately for Sam, walking only made her need worse. With each step the pressure inside her grew. Before long she knew that her hope of making it all the way home without having an accident like a little kid wasn't realistic. She began looking around for an alternative. A bush, a deserted alley, anything. That's when she spotted him. Her dorky frenemy and the tech producer of the webshow she co-hosted with her best friend Carly.

"Freddie!" She called out.  
>Looking in her direction, he quickly sprinted over "Hey Puckett, what's up?" His face was friendlier than one would expect when greeting the girl who made a hobby out of making his life difficult.<br>Sam tried to look as cool as possible while explaining her situation. Looking like a dork with no bladder control was not an option in front of Freddie. "I got stuck in detention and I haven't had a chance to go to the bathroom since lunch."  
>Freddie couldn't help but smirk. If he wanted to be mean he could have a lot of fun with his tormenter's current vulnerability.<br>As if reading his mind, Sam quickly backtracked on her plan to ask him for help. "Never mind, I'll figure it out." She snapped.  
>Freddie's expression changed to one of sympathy. As much as Sam bugged him, he never like sinking to her level. "I'll help. What do you want me to do?"<br>Sam sighed, knowing that turning down his offer wouldn't be wise. "Stand guard while I go behind those bushes." She pointed in the direction of a semi-private area that would have to work as a makeshift bathroom.  
>Freddie nodded, following her over.<br>"Don't look, nub." She scolded.

After positioning Freddie in a way that she was sure blocked passers-by from getting a peek at her with her pants down, and giving Freddie one last warning not to look, Sam got down to business.

With his back turned Freddie couldn't see what Sam was doing, but he could hear everything. First he heard rustling as she pulled her pants down, then a sigh as she lowered herself into the proper squatting position and tried to relax. After a few seconds of awkward silence the air was filled with hissing and splashing sounds. The teenage boy couldn't help but paint a picture in his mind of what was happening only a couple of feet behind him. His curiosity was piqued even further when he heard Sam moan in relief

"Oh thank god." She exclaimed, just above a whisper. "I've never had to pee so bad in my life."

Freddie swallowed, and fought the urge to turn around. The combination of his friend's words and the sounds of her rapidly emptying bladder were having an unexpected affect on him. He was broken out of his train of thought by her voice.

"You can turn around now, dork."

Freddie complied with her direction without thinking of the consequences of his previous thoughts. Sam's eyes quickly darted downward, an amused look spreading across her face.

"Enjoy the show, Fredward?" She questioned, nodding toward the rather sizable bulge in his jeans.

Freddie blushed and tried to cover himself quickly, earning giggles from his companion.

"I'll make you a deal, Frederly." She began with a tone of amusement in her voice. "You don't tell anyone I had to pee outside, and I won't tell anyone you liked listening to it."

–

**A/N #2:** Well, there it is. My first attempt at writing an iCarly story with this theme. As you might have gathered, I ship Seddie. If I get enough positive response to the story I might try writing another one.


End file.
